¿Quien es aqui la celestina?
by chiquillarbkudo
Summary: Ambos con problemas amorosos. ¿A quien recurren en estos casos? Presentada la historia y como se conocen los personajes, todo lo bueno vendra despues. Espero que les guste, despues de tanto tiempo sin escribir


PARA QUIENES NECESITAN CONSEJOS AMOROSOS….

Esta frase describe a la perfección a ambos protagonistas.

**¿QUIEN ES AQUI LA CELESTINA? ****Xover LOVE HINA y SHUGO CHARA**

**Primera parte: Lo inesperado**

_Narra KEITARO_

Aquella mañana cogí el tranvía motivado por un presentimiento. No había vuelto a tener aquellos extraños sueños sobre la infancia desde que había decidido dejar a un lado a Naru y hacerme arqueólogo. Perdí la esperanza de conseguir nada con ella, de que me hiciera caso. Mas, en el fondo de mi corazón sé que es duro para ella, pues he roto mi promesa.

Siento hacerla sufrir de esta manera.

Viajo solo, como siempre, y me quedo de pie pues es hora punta y podría no estar atento a mi parada y saltármela. No ocurre de esta forma y salgo del abarrotado medio de transporte hacia un paraíso rural que tiene ese toque misterioso y encantado.

Recorro la solitaria calle que sube en cuesta hacia la familiar residencia femenina de mi abuela preguntándome si por casualidad me encontraré con alguna de sus huéspedes. A medida que voy subiendo la escalinata, mi mente va imaginando figuras y sombras de Makoto dando estocadas con su katana, vislumbrando a la pequeña Shinobu en la azotea tendiendo la ropa, a Kaolla haciendo de las suyas,…

Sé que todas esas esperanzas, esos sueños, solo son eso: producto de mi imaginación; pues, es verano y la residencia está cerrada hasta que comience el curso semanas más allá.

La residencia está totalmente deshabitada y, por eso, entro tranquilamente hasta mi habitación, el cuarto del encargado, y dejo mi limitado equipaje. ¡Qué recuerdos me trae esto!

Así, me dispongo a descansar del fatigado viaje en los excelentes baños termales. Me desnudo y me meto en la laguna de temperatura agradable. Mis músculos se suavizan y me siento por fin totalmente relajado, sin tensión y me despejo a gusto.

El sol brilla con fuerza y a pesar de estar a la sombra, me molesta mucho su visión.

Por este motivo, cierro los ojos quedándome adormilado. Nada puede molestarme en este momento ni acabar con esta paz. ¿Nada?

Discrepo en esto ya que, inesperadamente, noto cierto movimiento en el agua. Se originan ondas y corrientes de agua fuertes y empiezo a pensar que hay alguien más dentro, disfrutando del baño. Al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de temor y alegría me invade. Espero que sean ellas, pero a la vez, deseo que no, ya que si me descubren comenzaran a llamarme de nuevo pervertido y empezará de nuevo la persecución, batalla y superpuñetazos. ¡Cómo no olvidar esos despegues y aterrizajes que provocaban un superpuñetazo de Naru!

Al encontrarme en una atmósfera vaporizada resulta que me es imposible ver más allá que de cerca. Algo se acerca y pienso rápidamente qué hacer. No hay tiempo. Alzo las manos hacia delante esperando encontrar algo buscando a tientas. Nada. ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? Decido salir y me acerco a la entrada de la casa tratando de no mojar el pasillo. No llevo gafas ya que las he dejado en mi habitación asique es inevitable y me pego un golpe con la puerta corredera de cristal, que estimaba abierta.

_POV NARRADOR (NORMAL)_

Keitaro se despierta en un pequeño futón situado en el comedor. La primera imagen que percibe es la de un chico de pelo azulado examinando diversos cuadernos en la mesa de bambú.

Rápidamente, se incorpora y agarra su cuaderno de fotos con fuerza recuperándolo del alcance de la curiosa personalidad del muchacho.

-¿qué haces?... ¿y quién eres?-pregunta deseoso de conocer más detalles del desconocido.

El extraño observa con ojos maliciosos de aspecto felino a Keitaro dando la impresión de estar analizando su respuesta.

-Me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto-dice sin más información dando a conocer a Keitaro que es una persona de pocas palabras.

De esta forma la reacción de Keitaro es inesperada. Lo empuja hasta la salida despidiéndole con un inexpresivo: "Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Encantado de haberte conocido. Adiós."

-Espera, espera-le detiene Ikuto.-Ya me he acordado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Así es como tratas a los clientes?

-¿Clientes?-refunfuña Keitaro observándolo de arriba abajo.

-sí. Quería alquilar una habitación para el verano. Necesito alejarme un poco de las molestias de la ciudad.

El carácter de Keitaro se relaja al comprender el motivo de tan extraño personaje para molestarle en sus vacaciones.

-Es una lástima, pero la residencia está cerrada en vacaciones. Más aún, es una residencia exclusivamente para mujeres.-argumenta pensando en esa remota posibilidad. Al finalizar su pequeño monologo descubre que el chico ya no está en la habitación y se escucha el ruido de una zambullida acuática. Keitaro enfurece y sale al patio trasero con carácter malhumorado de nuevo.

Fin de la primera parte- LO INESPERADO


End file.
